vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Hirako
Summary Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. He also served as a recruiter and the de facto leader of the Visored. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C with mask | At least 7-C Name: Hirako Shinji Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 5th Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo Master (Speed enhancement technique), Immense Spiritual Power, Can use hollow techniques like Cero Attack Potency: Town level (Presumably fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least Town level with mask (Managed to casually defeat Grimmjow, without his arm, injured Aizen) | At least Town level Speed: High Hypersonic (Presumably fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least High Hypersonic (Kept up with Aizen even if only for a short while) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Giselle Gewelle Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ | At least Class TJ Durability: Town level (Presumably fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least Town level with mask | At least Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and Cero Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Sakanade, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Weaknesses: Hollowfication only lasts 5 minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Visored mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji, proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit Ichigo was also holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow). Shinji is also able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication without releasing his sword, though it took some effort. He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication. Shinji takes on the 6th Espada, maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle and pushing the Espada back with little effort, using only his Hollow mask and his swordsmanship skill. Shunpo Expert: Shinji excels in Shunpo. His skill is great enough to easily outmaneuver Grimmjow, the sixth Espada. As a captain, even before he became a Visored, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori, even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other captains left later at the same time. Shinji is also very quick at close-range. During his assault on Aizen, he is able to perceive and dodge Tōsen's sneak attack while sustaining only a small scratch above his left eye. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Shinji possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual pressure is said to be monstrous. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish attitude at times, Shinji has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his initial tenure as captain of the 5th Division, he was able to see through Aizen's deceptions and some of his illusions. Aizen himself admitted to being intimidated by Shinji's cunning. Zanpakutō Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass. * Shikai: The release command is "Collapse" (倒れろ, taorero). In its Shikai state, the pommel becomes a large ring that allows Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakuto. This movement relates to his sword's special ability. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the cross-guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length. Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates a Sakasama no Sekai (逆様の世界, Inverted World). When spun, the sword creates a pink mist. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent, especially if one is accustomed to fighting, their body will not be able to adapt due to their reflexes preventing proper reaction, which causes them to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the Inverted World can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. It also severely affects the equilibrium of those its power is used on giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. Shinji has further trained in its use to allow it to invert the words that he says as well. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Shinji's Hollow mask strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, Shinji's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Shinji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. * Cero: (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation"): Shinji gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada of at least rank six, even at minimal power. * Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Shinji has shown that he gains greater strength, which he uses to physically overwhelm Tōsen and Grimmjow. * Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Shinji is able to move much faster, which he uses to overwhelm Tōsen and Grimmjow on separate occasions. * Enhanced Endurance: With his Hollow mask, Shinji becomes much more resilient to pain. He even states that when he first underwent Hollowfication that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". Kidō Kidō Practitioner: While never used in battle, Shinji has shown enough proficiency in this skill to, without warning, put Ichigo into a dream state and break Aizen's illusions. * Tanma Otoshi (タンマ落とし, Time-Out Drop): As the practitioner holds the palm of their hand over the victim's face, white light emanates from their hand, disorientating the victim and knocking them unconscious. * Noren Mekuri (暖簾捲り, Curtain Stripping): Nullifies types of illusory effects which may be used to conceal something from view. Extending their hand, the practitioner appears to be gripping thin air before stripping away the technique which is currently in effect. Doing so creates a light blue-violet aura around the object which is being revealed as it gradually comes into view. File:TanmaOtoshi.gif|Tanma Otoshi File:NorenMekuri.gif|Shinji removing Kyokkō with Noren Mekuri Key: Pre-Timeskip | Hollow Mask Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7